dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Rift Breeding
Rift breeding is breeding your dragons within the Rift Dimension. In order to to breed, players must have the Rift Breeding Cave that is given to all players inside the Rift Dimension. There are some factors that will possibly affect the results: *The elements that are present in the pair. *The rift alignment inside the Rift Dimension. *The traits which a specific dragon has. * a specific dragon can take several attempts. *Regular breeding caves cannot be used to breed rift dragons or any dragon with traits. The order of the dragons being bred does NOT impact upon the result. __TOC__ How to Breed To breed, tap on the Rift Breeding Cave, which will glow. Then, tap on the "Breed" button, and a menu with two sides, "Dragon one", and "Dragon two", will open. Dragons will be available for breeding once they are at level four or higher, and incompatible or unbreedable dragons will be "greyed out". Players must select one dragon on either side. Once the dragons are selected, press the "Breed" button at the lower center of the menu. To use the same pair of dragons used in the most recent breeding attempt, press the "Retry" button and confirm the re-use of the dragons. Breeding Hints Breeding hints are available in the breeding toolbar to be viewed after tapping on the Rift Breeding Cave. *A list of dragons and information about which dragons and/or elements are needed to breed appears, when this section is selected. **Unlocked breeding hints will appear in the form of an equation. **Some of the breeding hints can be unlocked by using gems. **The breeding hints that are locked varies among players. **Breeding hints can be unlocked without using gems by breeding two of the dragon. Tutorial RiftParkTutorial15.png|Tutorial Part One RiftParkTutorial16.png|Tutorial Part Two RiftParkTutorial17.png|Tutorial Part Three RiftParkTutorial18.png|Tutorial Part Four RiftParkTutorial19.png|Tutorial Part Five RiftParkTutorial20.png|Tutorial Part Six RiftParkTutorial21-1.png|Tutorial Part Seven Part 1 RiftParkTutorial21-2.png|Tutorial Part Seven Part 2 RiftParkTutorial22.png|Tutorial Part Eight RiftParkTutorial23.png|Tutorial Part Nine RiftParkTutorial24.png|Tutorial Part Ten RiftParkTutorial25.png|Tutorial Part Eleven RiftParkTutorial26.png|Tutorial Part Twelve When rift breeding was introduced to the game, a tutorial explaining how rift breeding worked, was started along with the rest of the Rift Dimension tutorial. The process of this tutorial which illustrates rift breeding can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 1,000 at the end of the tutorial in addition to the 250 at the start of the tutorial. Cost To Breed It costs etherium to be able to use the Rift Breeding Cave. The following is a table of the cost of etherium per use of the cave. The cost resets daily when the game resets. Rift Alignment The rift alignment can affect which trait is given to a dragon bred through rift breeding. It is more likely to receive a dragon with a specific trait if the rift alignment is set to that trait. Having the rift alignment set to a specific trait does not guarantee the resulted dragon will have that trait or any trait. Rift alignment can be changed at the Rift Gate for 4,000. Rift alignment works on a twenty-four countdown and may change at the game reset time each day. Some dragons may require a specific rift alignment to be bred along with other requirements from the rift breeding pair. Example: The Antumbra Dragon requires the rift alignment to be set to earth. Traits :Main article: Traits Traits are given to some dragons through rift breeding. Traits can be given to a dragon of the same kind if one of another trait has already been hatched. Example: If the player has a Coral Dragon with a lightning trait and then breeds a Coral Dragon with a water trait, the Coral Dragon with the water trait does not have to be hatched for the Coral Dragon with the lightning trait to be to switch to the water trait at the Transfiguration Tower. Some dragons may require a dragon with a specific trait along with other requirements from the rift breeding pair in order to be bred. Example: The Kampos Dragon requires there to be at least one water trait to be bred. Releasing Dragons Rift breeding may result in a dragon which the player may not want to keep. Dragons bred through rift breeding have an option to be released for etherium. Players may not receive the full amount of etherium required to use the Rift Breeding Cave back in return when the dragon is released. Example: It may cost 220 to use the Rift Breeding Cave, but releasing a dragon may give 100. Moving Dragons If there is no room within any of the rift habitats or the Rift Hibernation Cave within the player's Rift Dimension, the game will default to asking the player to move the recently bred dragon to the player's park instead. A player may need to move a specific dragon to the Rift Dimension to use in rift breeding if trying for a specific dragon which requires it or its trait. Moving a dragon takes two hours unless sped up with etherium, and only two dragons/pedestals can be moved at a time. One dragon may be moved it either direction at the same time, or two can be moved in the same direction at the same time. Gallery Notes * was added on September 13, 2017 as part of Update 4.0. Category:Breeding